


New Years - FitzSimmons Get Their Fir-Second Kiss.

by Togetherfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherfitzsimmons/pseuds/Togetherfitzsimmons





	New Years - FitzSimmons Get Their Fir-Second Kiss.

New Years Eve.  
FitzSimmons Get Their Fir-Second Kiss  
The whole thing was Hunter’s idea because nobody who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D ever celebrated really but this time was different, they were celebrating New Years Eve. It was nothing big, just a few drinks and snacks in the basement, also known as the ‘lounge’ area of the base. No, they weren’t required to go by any means but just to see Hunter get drunk and do something stupid, both Fitz and Simmons decided to go. Fitz was there first at about eleven o’clock when he had finished work. Hunter and Bobbi were already there along with Joey and Lincoln. Fitz sighed and grabbed a beer, popping the bottle open as he made his way over to the couch to sit down. Awhile later after about four more beers and twenty six more minutes, Jemma and Daisy walked through the door chatting away. “Honestly, the only reason I’m here is because I’d like to see Hunter get drunk off his arse.” Jemma said with a soft laugh and let her eyes scan the room, spotting Fitz which easily distracted her from focusing on anything else. Fitz was never the party type and she knew that for a fact because almost every time there was a party at the academy, Fitz would make an excuse not to go. She got him to go once but even that didn’t end well. That night ended with her being absolutely drunk and trying to get Fitz a girlfriend even though he wasn’t interested at all in that subject. Jemma was brought back from these memories by a hand waving in front of her face. “Jemma, is something wrong?” Daisy asked, slightly concerned by her seemingly blank stare. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before catching on and following her friends stare. “It’s Fitz, Jemma. Why don’t you just talk to him so you two can have another make-out session?” She asked a bit teasingly and smirked. Jemma’s mouth opened slightly at hearing Daisy’s words and turned fully to face her. “How do you know that?” She questioned in a whisper, trying to keep her cool but was really having what was close to a panic attack inside her head. Daisy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Jemma. “The lab has security footage, you know. And I know you said you loved Will but he’s gone Jemma. Don’t you remember before when all you’d talk to me about was Fitz?” She asked as a reminder to Jemma before starting to mimic her. “This is what you said in a quote, ‘Oh, what? No, I’m not looking at Fitz, just his hands. Imagine all the things he could do with those hands.’” Daisy mimicked and raised an eyebrow slightly. “You’ve even talked to Bobbi about him.” She said, finishing her argument and waited for Jemma’s reaction. Jemma looked down at her feet, knowing Daisy was right but also didn’t want anyone to notice the blush on her cheeks. “The hands thing was only once, but you may be right.” She replied, barely audible. Daisy smiled a little at her accomplishment of Jemma admitting that she was right but pushed Jemma gently towards the couch. “Go.” She said simply and glanced at her phone, seeing it was almost midnight. “So that way you two have time to, you know.” She joked and walked over to where Lincoln was, leaving Jemma alone before she could respond. Jemma sighed to herself and took another glance at Fitz, biting her lower lip. Slowly and nervously she made her way across the room to the couch and sat down beside Fitz, folding her hands loosely in her lap. “What are you doing here?” Jemma asked, hoping to spark a conversation that much to her own dismay, seemed boring so far. She heard a muffled ‘hm’ and watched as Fitz looked up at her. “I just came to see Hunter get drunk and attempt something stupid, you?” He replied in a simple tone, shrugging. Jemma couldn’t help but laugh a bit, nodding in agreement. “Same, Bobbi has told me that Hunter is quite funny drunk but Daisy also wanted to go so.” She said and glanced around the room, meeting Fitz’s gaze for only a brief moment. "Ah, I see.” He said in reply to Jemma’s comment, looking around the room himself only to see Bobbi and Hunter getting together and Daisy and Lincoln. “Bloody hell, are they really going to do this?” Fitz asked, shaking his head. Jemma looked at him with a confused expression and nonchalantly smoothed out the wrinkle in her burgundy skirt which on any other occasion, she wouldn’t wear. “They’re um, going to have a ‘New Years Kiss.’ I guess it’s an American tradition of some sort.” He explained and laughed slightly. “Oh, okay then.” Jemma said and thought for a moment, deciding it was a now or never situation. Fitz nodded and looked at his phone screen, seeing that it was now 11:59 and everyone was counting down except for them. He let the sounds of the counting fade out until they got to ten and he looked at Jemma. “Ready for 2016? More missions and training?” He asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. She glared over at him even though she knew he was telling the truth. After all, that’s what each year always had in store for them, more work. She thought about all the work they’d have to do until she heard the countdown go down to three seconds. Jemma smiled a little and cupped his face gently in her hands, pulling him into a surprise kiss. “I couldn’t wait till New Years, sorry.” She mumbled against his lips and pulled back briefly to catch her breath. Fitz stared at her blankly for a moment before leaning forward to pull her into a slightly more passionate kiss that to Jemma, seemed like it ended too soon despite the fact that it was now New Years and some of the team was looking at them. He took notice of people watching them but didn’t care at the moment, too distracted by Jemma to focus on anything else besides her. “It’s okay, I couldn’t either.” Fitz said in a lower tone so nobody else would hear. A smile tugged at Jemma’s lips and she intertwined their hands, standing up with him. Daisy was watching them and gave Jemma a small smirk and a thumbs up which caused a blush on Jemma’s cheeks. She tried to ignore everyone who was watching them and pulled Fitz out of the room.


End file.
